User blog:Stan The Shark/Most edited pages on the UTD Wiki
Hey there, Under The Dome fanatics! Today I'm counting down the most visited pages on the Under The Dome wiki. You can also, instead of reading this article, click to find out which pages are the most popular on this wiki. WARNING: This list was last updated on September 26, 2015. The amount of revisions may have changed, and I will update it soon enough. The List '10. Melanie Cross ' I must say, I expected her to be in the top 10. An ignorant yet helpful girl changes into the Terminator from Season 2 to Season 3. Her article has been edited 149 times by the contributors of this wiki. It's pretty close to Julia's article. '9. Julia Shumway' Julia Shumway is holding the ninth spot in this list! This page has been edited 151 times by the contributors of the Under The Dome wiki! '8. Joe McAlister ' Since he's one of the main characters of the show, I'm not too suprised he got into the list, with a total of 156 edits on his article. He differs 18 edits from the article on the seventh spot on this list. '7. Sam Verdreaux ' I must admit that I didn't expect Joe to be lower than Sam in this list. Despite his sudden appearance in "Heads Will Roll", his article marks this spot with a total of 174 edits. '6. Norrie Calvert-Hill ' The guest-turned-main cast star Norrie Calvert-Hill marks the 6th spot on this list with a total of 177 edits on her article. '5. Angie McAlister ' I expected her to be way higher on this list than the fourth spot, at least in the top three. Her article has a total of 220 revisions. I expected way more revisions on her article but so be it. '4. Junior Rennie ' It doesn't surprise me that this article is in the list with a total of 242 revisions. His character is changing throughout every season (Season 1: psychopath, Season 2: more helpful cop yet psychopath, Season 3: Infected zombie who obeys every single command of Christine Price). '3. Big Jim Rennie ' Big Jim's article definitely belongs in the top three as expected. His article has been edited 271 times already. As the main villain of the show, it doesn't surprise me too much that he was in this list. Still there appear to be two more edited articles. '2. Dale Barbara' I expected Barbie to be at the #1 position in this list, but apparantly there's an article which is more edited than Barbie's. Barbie's article has an amount of 282 edits. However, the fact that he's in the top 3 doesn't surprise me too much, since he's the main character of the show. Now, before we go off to our number 1, I'd like to show you some honorable mentions who didn't make the list: 'HONORABLE MENTIONS' 11. Cast (137 edits) 12. Pilot (131 edits) 13. Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie (127 edits) 14. Phil Bushey (122 edits) 15. Season 3 (115 edits) Well, our number one is... '1. TV Series Characters ' The article about the TV characters of the show! This article has a total of 346 edits, which seems very plausible to me: tons of new characters join the show during new episodes. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this list! - Stan Category:Blog posts